


Missing

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter (Hopkins Movies), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Ardelia misses Clarice after she goes off with Hannibal. Set during the final book. Drabble.





	Missing

It’s been two years and seven days since Clarice Starling went missing.  
Ardelia has counted each minute, and she knows whom Clarice is with, but not where she is.  
She looks at the ring Clarice sent her, the one with their initials, and tries not to cry.  
Clarice isn’t lost, she tells herself, and she will come home.  
Or, she is lost because she wants to be.  
The alternative is too horrible to contemplate, so she tries not to.


End file.
